Gear Chronicles
by FirstWorldAnarchy
Summary: A young clock maker finds out he was destined for greatness, he has more power than he ever would have thought.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Planeswalker

As the clockmaker looked at the mysterious round object, he wondered "Why was it in the ruins, what could it be, what is it"

In the multiverse, a universe made up of an infinite amount of worlds known as planes, which in turn are infinitely different. There is a plane known as Siterac, and this plane is ruled by a kingdom known as Belthsar. Belthsar is a kingdom of humans, untouched by outsiders, and the supernatural. But one day, that came to an end.

In this kingdom there was a young clockmaker known as Zain, he was loyal to the king and worked in the kings palace. Zain had a very important job, clock making and fixing. Everything in the palace depended on time, a very strict schedule. Personally Zain hated schedules, he even said sometime "I would rather worry about problems when a get to them than worry about problems before I get to them".

As Zain studied the object someone knocked on the door to his quarter, Zain jumped and quikly put the object he was not suppose to have in a drawer in his desk. "Is Zain there?" a female voice from behind the door called "Does the sign say open?" Zain replied trying to be humerus, but most people in the castle did not find him funny most times, especially the women. A maid entered the room somewhat mad at Zain's comment.

"Which one is it this time" he asked

"The one in the kitchen"

"I don't know what's up with that one, it keeps breaking no matter what I do to it"

"Every clock we mount there breaks, I'm telling you it's the wall"

"But the walls are not my problem, the clocks are my problem. You need to hire a wall fixer upper" he said trying to be funny again, but it just made her more angry

"Just fix the clock" she snapped

"Okay, okay I'll shut up and fix the clock, but trust me it will not last for long. Why do we have a clock there of all places, who had the bright idea to put a clock above the castle stove, I almost got cooked alive last time I tried to fix it"

"Yes, and because you fell on the stove the chefs had to make more food, and that ruined the schedule"

"Why does everybody have a schedule fetish around here?"

"Just fix the damn clock Zain" she snapped and closed the door behind her.

Zain soon left his room to head for the kitchen.

Zain's apparel was different than most castle workers, he was allowed to dress how he pleased unlike others that were to be in uniform. He wore denim pants with no back pockets, he found those useless. He also wore a white shirt, over that was a plaid shirt buttoned halve way up and over that was jacket, meant for a fancy suit, that was buttoned up. On days that were really hot he would not wear the jacket and have the plaid shirt unbuttoned.

Zain slowly made his way to the kitchen and saw the big clock above the cooking stove. "Let's hope I don't fall on the stove again, but if I do it will be hilarious" a chef shook his head and gave him a little smile "You should me more concerned about your own personal safety you know" Zain gave him a nod and started climbing up cracks in the wall to reach the clock. Shortly after he reached it and opened the back a maid came in with a ladder and saw him up near the clock.

"What are you doing up there?!"

"My job"

"how did you get up there without a ladder?"

"I climbed up the cracks in the wall, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me your a reckless idiot"

"Really? It tells me we really do need a wall repair man"

the maid set up the latter for Zain to stand on and held it steady while he finished the job

Soon after the clock was fixed the castle workers gathered in a large room with five large tables for dinner. All except one, Zain. Zain was in his room studying the small round object, the metal was not even suppose to exist. Outside the castle walls was a small village, Zain would normally go out to the village sometimes. Next to the village were ruins, forbidden ruins, but one day Zain decided to go near the ruins.

At least to him, Zain had good reasons to go near the ruins. When Zain is curious about something he starts his investigation and will not stop until he unlocks every secret about it. Nobody knew why the ruins were forbidden, only that they were. Nobody knew who built the ruins or what was in them. The only person that would know anything is the king, and he is not easy to see. Nobody may see the king unless it is official business, and when Zain thought about it he does not remember anybody seeing the king in his life. He went to the castle library and found nothing about the ruins, as if all history of it was wiped. One day he decided we would sneak out to the ruins, that day he found the strange metal object that he was studying.

The sun set in the sky and the clockmaker decided he would go and explore the ruins some more, he noticed last time that guards do not even go near the ruins. Zain stuffed the metal object in his jacket pocket and headed out for the village. Zain went through the crowds of people heading home, but Zain was not going home he was headed for the ruins.

It was just about dark by the time Zain was at the ruins, he looked around the old temple structure to fine a way in, the huge stone door was closed so he had to find another way in. It was a large temple that had many pillars like Mt. Olympus. The temple had many strange lines and symbols on the door and the pillars. "Well this sucks for me, there is no way in". Just then he looked at the door again to see what looked like a hand shaped hole, he slowly put is hand to it and placed his hand is the space. He felt a rush of energy run through his body as the lines and symbols on the door started to glow and Zain could clearly see the symbols, there were six of them.

The symbols were in a circle with one in the middle. The one on top looked like a sun and glowed white. To the right and down was a symbol that looked like a tree and glowed green. The the left and down was a symbol of a skull and glowed black. The symbol left of that was what looked like a fireball and glowed red. To the right and up was a water drop that glowed blue. The symbol in the middle was strange, the most notable thing about it was it had five spike looking points on the top of it and it glowed with a greyish color.

A very strange feeling came from the door and the lights, as if the lights themselves had feelings. The white sun was a holy feeling, justice is always needed. The green tree was a strong feeling of strength, as if it was ever growing. The black skull had a feeling of death and undead, but it felt as death was a natural part of any cycle. The red fireball had a sense of strong emotions; love, hate, rage, passion, and fire. The blue water drop had a sense of knowledge, it's power was it's own mind. The symbol it the middle was a sense of adventure, experiencing strange worlds you have never seen.

As the lights from the symbols, and the symbols themselves faded, the door opened and Zain had a very bad feeling about what was inside.

He stepped into what seemed like a church, it had pews and an altar, the five symbols were on a wall behind the altar. It had a stage with five chairs, and each chair had a symbol from the circle, and the podium where what looked like people talked had the symbol from the middle. Strange symbols ran up the pillars in the church. There was one thing that Zain was disturbed by in these ruins, the inside of the church seemed to be completely untouched by time itself.

A strange looking object rested on the podium, Zain's curiosity got the best of him as he walked up to it. The object was a cube with the symbols on it, except for the symbol in the middle. Zain put down the cube and looked at the chairs, they all had a stand next to them which had object on them. The one with the sun had a circlet, the water drop had a spectacle, the skull had a ring, the fireball had a bracelet, and the tree had a belt. But the objects on the stands were different from everything else, the material they were made from was a metal from mountains next to the village. Everything else seemed to be made from strange materials.

Zain kept looking around the church and was amazed, "Why would they keep this place secret, maybe they just made it look old from the outside." He then remembered the metal object in his pocket, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the metal object and was surprised. He realized the Material was the same as the cube object on the podium, and it had the middle symbol on it. He walked over to the cube and picked it up, then he fit the metal object into the round hole on the top of the cube.

There was a blast of energy and Zain was thrown back. As he lifted his head he saw a strange cloaked figure standing near the podium. The man looked ant him and smiled.

"Are you the one who freed me?" he said in a calm voice

"Who are you, where did you come from" Zain was very frightened, he usually doesn't loose his cool

"My name is Yolshviek, I came from that damn box, and you freed me didn't you." he kept speaking in his calm voice

"I think so, I don't know whats happening right now"

"Well, I was trapped in that box, for many thousands of years. I was in an imaginary space where I did not to sleep, eat, or even survive, I only needed to exist. I couldn't even die, trust me I tried"

"I bet your crazy-" Zain was interrupted

"Yes I am, staying in a space that looks like, well space, for thousands of years will drive anybody mad. Well, I was already mad for them to put me in there in the first place."

"I was actually going to say your crazy for thinking all that, but we will go with your response."

"I like the fact that you know when somebody is more powerful than you"

"So, can I leave now, I think I'm done here"

"But I have a problem with that"

"What"

"You will still be alive, won't you?" Yolshviek's voice never left it's calm state

"I kind of like living, so I would rather not die"

"Too bad, we don't make our own choices in life, do we?"

Yolshviek pulled out his sword and raised it above Zain. As Yolshviek started to swing his sword down he was blasted forward into the wall by what seemed like a fireball. Zain looked down the aisle to see a man in all steel armor. The man had short black hair and a mark over his left eye, he held a steel sword in his right hand.

"You there" he said "Come here before he attacks again" Zain ran over to the man. "Are you a castle guard, oh god I did it this time didn't I? Look, I don't know who he is but I will help you defeat him. Wait, will I go to prison after this, oh god I have never been to prison in my life, I don't think I'm fit for that place"

The man slapped Zain across the face with a backhand. "Calm down, I'm not a castle guard and your not going to prison, My name is Graax, Graax the Firewalker. I am a knight, not a guard.

Under the circle of symbols laid Yolshviek's body, "Come on, lets get out of here". Zain and Graax started out of the church, but the doors suddenly shut. The two turned to see Yolshviek standing again but with his hand raised. He spoke with an angered voice

"You two are going nowhere, you are going to die by my hand"

"And I don't suppose you have the power to kill a planeswalker do you?" Graax said with confidence

"Whats a planeswalker" Zain asked

"Don't be stupid, mortal. Planeswalkers are the most powerful mages, no, the most powerful beings in the multiverse" Yolshviek claimed with a condescending manor. Zain then looked at Graax and asked

"What's the multiverse?"

"Is everybody on this plane uneducated in this, or is it just you?" Graax asked "The multiverse is made of an infinite amount of planes, which are pretty much worlds. These planes, in turn, are infinitely different"

"That sounds super smart" Zain said slightly joking

"I just repeated what Jace told me" Graax said, then he looked at Yolshviek and said

"I see that you know about this, so, you must have magic right"

"Magic, did you say magic? That's it, I'm done, I'm done with all of this" Zain spoke like he was giving up on life in general.

"Trust me, I know all about planeswalkers" Yolshviek replied ignoring Zain's remark "I know so much that I practically am one, but not practically, literally" Yolshviek then raised his hand and shot a lightning bolt at Graax, the electricity conducted through his armor. Graax fell to the floor unconscious.

Yolshviek stared at Zain with his evil eyes and said "It takes a planeswalker to kill a planeswalker" he then looked at Zain and spoke "Now what are you to do that your knight is dead?". Zain was shaking in his boots, he never saw anything like this. Zain thought of only one thing: he was lied to his whole life, magic is real. Yolshviek snapped his fingers and in a swirl of energy a demonic looking monster appeared "Kill him" he said as the demon charged towards Zain. He dodged the first swing but was hit with the second and was sent flying across the room and hit the church doors; the monster then charged at Zain to finish the job. Zain jumped up and dived out of the way of the demon's swing. Zain ran up to the altar as the demon chased him, then Zain saw it, the small metal object with the symbol on it. The monster was closing in and Zain had no other options, he dived for the the metal object. As he grabbed the object, he noticed something that wasn't there before, a button.

On the side of the object there was a button, he had no other options, a demon charging at one side and Yolshviek about to cast a spell on the other side, he crossed his fingers closed his eyes and pressed the button.

Energy swirled around him as the front of the object opened to reveal a clock. Zain could feel energy course through his veins and through his body, he never felt anything like it before. As he opened his eyes he saw to humanoid figures, but they were made from metal, gears, and springs, like a clock. One had a blade for it's right forearm and the other had a shield attached to it's right arm. The one with the blade stabbed the demon as it charged, killing itself in the process, the other blocked Yolshviek's fireball, also killing itself in the process.

"That can't be possible, can it, CAN IT!" Yolshviek was furious

"What do you mean, this clock thing and those creatures, I think it's possible. I mean, you shoot fireballs don't you? Why cant there be a watch to summon robots or something"

"That's not what I'm talking about you idiot! Don't you know what this place is?"

"No, no actually, I don't. Should I know?"

"You don't know the power that you hold or even what happened to you, do you?" Yolshviek had a slight pleasure in his voice

Graax mumbled as he awoke and sat up.

"What did I miss?" He joked

"DIE ALREADY" Yolshviek sent another lightning bot at him, Zain panicked and pressed the button on the clock again. This time instead of monsters, everything slowed down, except for Zain. As everything slowed Zain ran to Graax and pushed him out of the way, everything went back to normal. Everybody was surprised except for one person, Zain.

"Do you know what you just did?" asked Graax

"Well, everything got all slow when I pressed this button"

"Seems I was right" Yolshviek said with anger

"From our perspective you were faster than lighting, literally. Zain, I think you slowed down time itself"

"I did what?" Zain was shocked to hear that

"Hey, this is the part where you die" Yolshviek snapped his fingers as a giant black colored blade came down from the air, Graax gasped as if hope was over, but then Zain pressed the button again. Everything did not slow down this time, instead it came to a halt, except for him and Graax.

"Zain, I think that device gives you the ability to control time itself"

"But what about the energy when I opened it, and the two robots that saved me"

Graax smiled as he looked at Zain and then the door to see the lightning Yolshviek shot earlier made a hole in the door.

"I will explain everything later, come on" Graax grabbed Zain's hand as they ran out the door and left the ruins.

As they left Zain realize something and stopped to look at Graax

"Graax, the clock device is gone" He said with extreme worry.

Authors notes:

Because of how long this story is this is part one of chapter one, well when I say chapter I mean Story. Each story is going to be Zain in a different plane having a different problem to solve. This is only one of his stories of the many I plan to make.

One last thing, Graax is not a planeswalker i came up with, a friend of mine came up with him. Yes, my friend does know that I'n using Graax in this story.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

As they left the ruins Zain realize something and stopped to look at Graax

"Graax, the clock device is gone" He said with extreme worry"

Graax kept running as Zain followed him, he looked at Zain and said

"We can't worry about that right now, we need a place to hide. He is too powerful for me to take on by myself, but with a partner like you we stand a chance."

"I don't think I could help you kill a planeswalker Graax, I'm sorry" Zain sounded sad in his voice

"Zain tell me, when I was unconscious, did something happen that I should know?"

"Well, when I first opened the clock, some sort of energy swirled around me, and two humanoid creatures that were made of gears and springs came out of nowhere."

"What did this energy feel like?"

"It ran through my entire body, I will never get another sensation like that ever"

Graax smiled as they approached the village.

They stood at the outskirts of the village and Zain griped Graax's hand and told him to stop

"My village does not take kindly to strangers"

"Do they accept the injured?"

"Well, I think so, what are you getting at?"

Graax pulled out a knife and made a few cuts on his arms, legs, and face. He smeared some of the blood around to make it look more critical. Zain smiled thinking it was a genius idea. Graax wrapped his arm around Zain and leaned on him as if he could not use one of his legs, the two then headed for the village.

"Graax, I need to tell you one more thing, I suck at lying"

"Well let me do the lying bit then"

"But they won't listen to you until I make them trust you"

"Then give them truth, but only what you want them to know, twisting your words is very powerful"

When the two got to the village one of the guards saw them

"Zain, what is the meaning of this, why are you out here and who is this?"

"I decided to go for a walk, guard shifts must have changed while I was out"

"Well, who is this?"

"I am Graax" unlike Zain Graax could lie really well "This man found me out in the field, I am injured and I need medical help"

"I guess we can let him in"

"Thank you" Zain said as the two walked into the city

They waited until they were out of sight from the guards until Graax started walking normally, he pulled out some cloth and cleaned the blood off of him.

"If it is any asks, I am a high ranking knight alright?"

"Well, you told me you were a knight, and being a planeswalker is high ranking, is it not"

"You can twist words around really well, can't you?"

"I guess it's natural for me, but even if we say your a knight you must have the crest of the king to enter the castle"

"Well, it looks like we will have to get that"

Graax saw some knights who wore capes with a crown symbol on them.

"Is that the crest" he asked

"Yes, but how are you going to get it"

"Simple" he said

Graax walked into the crowd and from his finger tips he shot a small single bolt of electricity that hit a tarp of a nearby stand. The tarp caught flame and everybody's attention was drawn towards it. Graax walked by one of the knights, who were trying to putout the fire, and unhooked the cape from his armor without notice. He put it on as he walked away from the scene.

"That was, I'm not sure if it was awesome or evil" Zain remarked as they walked towards the castle

"Don't worry, that stand dealer was a thief anyway. I chose that stand for a reason"

"How do you know he was a thief?"

"When you've been in this business long enough you can read people easy, especially if your friends with Jace"

"Who is Jace? You mentioned him before, but who is he"

"Another planeswalker, one who is a master of blue mana"

"What?"

"I will explain everything as soon as were alone. Okay?"

"Alright"

When the two approached the castle Graax showed the guards the cape and they let the two inside the castle. Zain did not say hello to anyone, him and Graax went straight to Zain's quarters. The two sat down

"Can you start explaining now?"

"Alright,but first tell me, are you the only one here who knows about magic besides me?"

"Yes, the only people in this kingdom, possibly this world who know about magic are me you, and that Yolshviek guy at the ruins. I wonder what he is doing now?"

"When he finds his way into the city I will know, he seems like the type to not know what subtle is"

"That puts me at ease, now you have some explaining to do"

"Alright, where do I begin? Your plane seems to be the only one to not know about the multiverse. We live in it, it is made of an infinite amount of planes, which in turn are infinitely different. These planes are like worlds. Planeswalkers are the only ones who can go into the Blind Eternities, which is the space in-between planes. Planeswalkers can only survive there for a short time."

"What are the blind eternities?"

"A chaotic logic defying space, it is made out of Æther, if anything without the planeswalker spark enters there, they will be engulfed by raw mana."

"Okay first, what is the spark? Second, what is mana?"

"The spark is the potential to become a planeswalker, only one in a million sentient beings are born with it. Even fewer ignite the spark within them and become a planeswalker. As for mana, that is the energy used for magic. Mages and Planeswalkers use this to cast spells and to summon monsters, well, I guess summoning a monster is a spell"

"I guess that clock must have used me to summon those creatures."

"No, you did"

"What?" Zain was very shocked, he did not know what to think, he thought Graax was joking

"You summoned those creatures Zain"

"So, I'm a mage"

"No, fare more powerful. When I woke up I felt an energy in you, and that energy has not ceased. Zain, you are a planeswalker."

Zain was speechless, his mind was blank. After being taught that magic was not real his whole life, after his life of only studying gears and gadgets, how could he throw that all away and accept the fact that he was a planeswalker.

"This is too much for me"

"It was for me to, well I think you have it worse since you never knew magic existed"

Zain felt his pocket suddenly get heavy. He reached in and pulled something out that surprised him, the clock device.

"What? How?" Zain said with surprise

"Hmm, I have never seen anything like that before. It disappeared and then reappeared right in your pocket, let me see it"

Graax reached for the watch but as he put his hand close to it a sharp pain was sent through his arm. He pulled his arm back and grabbed his hand in pain.

"Are you okay?" Zain asked with concern

"I don't think it likes me" Graax replied

"Strange, Yolshviek seemed like he knew what this was and what powered it had, but when it was on the floor he never picked it up, and he never tried to take it from me"

"This is strange indeed, may I see the symbol on it?" Graax asked

Zain pointed the symbol to Graax for him to see. Graax smiled and told Zain

"This symbol, it is the multiverse symbol for planeswalker"

"Huh? You mean this is why I ignited my spark?"

"The story of the spark is different for each planeswalker"

Just then the smile went away from Graax's face as he stared out the window of Zain's room.

"What's the matter, whats going on" Zain asked

"I can feel it, Yolshviek is here. We have to warn the king"

The two left for the throne room. They rushed down the halls to two large doors with five guards in front.

"I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed to see the king without permission" One guard said

"Do you have a reason for seeing his majesty?" another guard asked

"Is the fate of the world at stake?" one guard joked, Graax looked that guard in the eye and said very seriously

"Yes, it is actually"

All the guards started laughing at the knight.

"When was the last time anybody has seen the king?" asked Zain

"Well... there was this time that...the last time someone saw the king was-" The guard was interrupted by the clockmaker

"Never, nobody has ever seen the king, why do we not have paintings of him. Does anybody know what the king looks like?" Zain was very serious in his words.

"Well, I have wondered what the king looks like, we are to guard his room all day but nobody ever bothers him"

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go in and see the king" Graax said.

The guards tried to open the door but even though the handle moved the door did not open. Graax grabbed the hand and that same moment let it go.

"This door is magically sealed" he said "Stand back, I'm going to break it"

"Magic, have you gone mad? Why are we letting mad men see his majesty?"

Graax put both his hand in front of him and shot a ball of light. As the light hit the door it sounded like glass breaking. There was something that looked like one plane of glass in front of the door that broke into shards as the sphere of light hit it, but as the shards hit the floor they disappeared as if they were out of existence. Graax then grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"That is why you are letting mad men see his majesty" Zain joked as they walked into the throne room.

As the planeswalkers and the guards entered the throne room they saw a man on the throne. The man had short gray hair and a cloak that looked like the stars in the sky. Zain and Graax recognized the man, the man was Yolshviek.

"Hello" he said with a smile

"Where is the king?" Zain outraged

"Oh, you mean that pile of bones" he Yolshviek pointed to a skeleton at the foot of the throne. "But just know that he has been like that for a very long time"

"What did you do to him?" Graax asked

"It happened a very long time ago, when the people of Siterac actually knew of magic, before the catastrophe"

"Catastrophe?" Zain questioned

"Just like your kingdom, hides anything they don't want you to know. I guess when you meet your maker he will tell you"

Yolshviek then shot a black lightning bolt at the two planeswalkers. Zain and Graax jumped out of the way while the bolt hit one of the guards. The guard was vaporized into black powder. The rest of the guards backed away and were terrified.

"Graax pulled out his sword and with his magic he summoned a shield. He charged at Yolshviek and used the enchanted shield to absorb his spells, but he was to powerful. Yolshviek over powered Graax.

Zain focused his energy into the clock and pressed the button, and something that never happened before happened. The hands on the clock went backwards, as everything around him moved at a very fast pace, but backwards. He heard a very loud clicking noise, like a clock, but the noise was fast paced and was all around him. Eventually the throne room was back into a clean good state, but Graax, Yolshviek and the guards were all gone.

Zain looked at the throne and saw what his eyes could not believe. He saw the king.

"Your majesty?" he asked, but there was no reply

"Your majesty do you know about this?" he showed him the watch, but there was still no reply. He decided to walk up to him and waved his hand in front of his face, as if he was trying to see if a man could see. Zain then tried to poke at him, but his finger went through him as if the king was a ghost, or Zain was the ghost.

Men entered the throne room, there were five of them all in different colored robes. The colors were: white, red, blue, green, and black. The king saw these men and stood up and walked to them, he walked right through Zain. Zain then realized that what he thought was true, he was in the past. Zain also realized that he could not interact with things, perhaps the clock can only let him observe. He also wondered why he was brought to this time.

The king and the men talked about something that shocked Zain, they spoke of the ruins. They spoke of magic and of a man named Yolshviek. "No, these are the men that sealed him away?". Zain did not catch everything they said, because he was a bit scared about being in the past and he thought about how he would get back to his time. Zain knew that they said that Yolshviek, the kings right hand mage, was a traitor and he must be destroyed. But he was far more powerful than he used to be, more powerful than any of the five arch-mages. The conversation came to a halt when Yolshviek appeared on the throne, he laughed and said "Bolas is very pleased with my work, but I am merciful, join me and you will be spared." The king told the mages to run and the king fought against Yolshviek, but he was defeated. Yolshviek laughed as he walked of the throne room. Zain heard a clicking noise that sped up, and everything around him moved faster than lightning, faster than light. Zain was eventually back in his time, the exact moment he pressed the button. Zain was starting to understand the clock's power, but he still could not fully understand.

Graax was eventually struck down by Yolshviek, as Graax fell to the floor Yolshviek looked at Zain and said

"I am merciful, if you give me the watch I will let you live"

"So this device is called a watch?" Zain said with slight sarcasm

"It is actually a fob watch, but that doesn't matter because your a dead man soon anyway"

"I will find out who you are, and I will stop this" Zain was very serious, he had a voice of vengeance

"Will you now?"

Yolshviek shot lightning at Zain, but he used the watch to dodge. He looked at Graax who was on the floor and then he stared at Yolshviek, then he used the watch to stop time, long enough for him to leave the scene. Because he used it's power again, the watch disappeared again.

Zain was out of the castle, he did not know what to do, he knew there was only one place with the answers, the ruins. Zain walked to the edge of town, then he turned and stared at the castle "I will stop this" he said, he then turned around and headed for the ruins.

Author's Notes:

This was done latter than I planed. The chapter was again to long, so instead of a 2 part chapter it is going to be a 3 part chapter, I am hoping to get the last part done soon. Thanks to anyone who read it, you are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

As he entered the ruins Zain looked around for something to help him, books, scrolls, artifacts, anything that could tell him what is going on. Then Zain remembered when he was listening to the king and the arch-mages, the mages headed for the ruins. Zain pulled out the watch, focused his energy, and pushed the button. The hands on the watch moved backwards very fast and heard loud ticking noises around him, a sound like a grandfather clock.

Zain was back in time again, but this time he knew something. He knew that he cannot interact with the past, he can only observe.

The mages entered the ruins and were speaking amongst themselves about how to stop Yolshviek. They then looked to the altar and saw a sixth mage. They then spoke about a weapon able to destroy a planeswalker. As the conversation went on Zain found out that the weapon needs the "Six Fragments" what these were, he did not know.

Zain saw that each mage had a glowing piece on there clothing. The pieces were: a circlet, a spectacle, a ring, a bracelet, a belt, and a watch. Were these the "Six Fragments"? As the mages discussed a plan to stop him, Yolshviek entered the ruins. Yolshviek then fought against the mages, and he was loosing, but then Yolshviek summoned the power of his master: Nicol Bolas. Yolshviek turned the battle around to his advantage. Yolshviek gave the mages a dying wish, and they wished to know his plan. His plan was to make the people fear magic, to make them hate magic, to make them never want to do anything with magic. The plan was to make the people get rid of magic, and in a few hundred years people would not know anything on how to use magic that Nicol Bolas could easily take over the temple.

The mages then used the power of the artifacts they carried to fight back against Yolshviek. They then used there combined power to seal away Yolshviek. Five mages left the plane to hide the artifacts away in the multiverse, in places where Nicol Bolas would never find them. The sixth one, the one with the watch stayed behind to replicate the artifacts with metal in the nearby mountains, they were reminders of "The Day Magic Was Lost". Zain heard loud ticking sounds as he started to revert back to his time, but now with knowledge of what is going on.

He walked over to the pedestal and on it he saw a circular hole, he placed the watch into the hole, the room darkened as the front of the watch opened and a hologram appeared. It was a strange being, almost human but it's eyes were absent and it had silver hair. It spoke:

"Hello, I am the one who created this watch. My name is not pronounceable in your tongue, so you may call me whatever you want. This is a prerecorded message to anyone who finds this watch, and if you can even hold the watch. This watch has the power to manipulate time itself, there are spells out there that have to do with time but these only altar time on a single plane, this watch could make the entire multiverse come to a halt. It has immense power, and if to much power is used it could destroy the plane that it is currently on, so it was built with a safe guard. The safe guard is to vanish from existence and come back to the owner once it has cooled down. It is hard to comprehend, but it is simple for my people. If you ponder what this device is, it is hard to explain in your language, the best thing I can say is that it is a fragment of creation, it was made at the dawn of the multiverse and so was this temple. Now, I want to talk to a man named Zain, if he is not listening you may end this message. Zain, it is time for your destiny, my people have predicted this moment for generations, this moment of you watching this message. Listen carefully, the five other artifacts that were in this temple also were created by my people, we are a race that is not of this world, yet we are, it is hard to understand. Let me just say that we have had a part in creating the multiverse. Nicol Bolas is trying to get hold of the artifacts, if they fall into the wrong hands it could mean the end of the multiverse itself. Only ones with immense power such as yourself can wield these artifacts. Zain, I said that we predicted this moment of you listening to this message, but our power does not allow us to predict any further, your destiny is in your own hands. Find the artifacts, return them to this temple, stop Nicol Bolas. The multiverse depends on it. If your have any more questions they will be answered on your quest. Go now, fulfill your destiny."

The hologram message ended and Zain took the watch. He stood there, thinking about all that has happened in such little time, he thought about the hologram and what it said, he thought about what Yolshviek was doing in the castle right now. Zain gathered his thoughts and left the ruins and went straight for the castle.

As Zain approached the castle he saw Yolshviek creating havoc, everybody was screaming and running in chaos, but not Zain. Zain walked towards the castle using and entered. Inside he saw that Yolshviek either killed the workers or made them serve him, he sneaked past the demon guards and went towards the kitchen.

When Zain entered the kitchen he noticed more demon guards, he gathered the power inside him and summoned a creature to fight for him. It was a humanoid robot made from gears and springs, the robot's right forearm was a blade. The robot lunged towards the demons and started fighting. Zain on the other hand ignored the fight and instead went to the wall with the broken clock. He looked around and smiled when he saw the circular hole on the wall, he placed the watch in and the cracks in the wall began to glow. New cracks formed and some disappeared, in the end it formed the circle of symbols that was on the door to the ruins. He then saw that in each of the five symbols were different shaped holes, he then thought that this is where he needs to place the other five artifacts to access the weapon that the mages spoke of. Zain took out the watch and walked over to a dead human guard and picked up his crossbow. He then walked over to the demon guards and his robot fighting, paused time and aimed a shot at each demons head and fired. As Zain left the room he resumed time and heard the bolts shoot through the heads of the demons.

Zain headed straight for the kings throne room. As he approached he saw two large demons charging at him "Again?" he said with sarcasm, he paused time and then walked right pass them. Zain resumed time as he entered the throne room and shut the door and the confused demons.

"Well, we meet again" Yolshviek said with a smile as Zain closed the doors

"Yes, and I know a lot about you"

"Do you now?" Yolshviek's voice was very condescending.

"Where is Graax?"

"Oh, you mean that mediocre knight that tried to be a hero? I threw him in the dungeon just as soon as you took off, but now you came back just for me" Yolshviek stood up from the throne, as the two started to walk in circles around the room without breaking eye contact

"I did" Zain said with a smile "But this time I know what you want"

"Do you now?"

"This" Zain held up the watch as he stopped walking, Yolshviek smiled and laughed

"So you brought me a present?"

"Here, take it" Zain said outreaching his arm

Yolshviek stopped and stared at Zain for a moment or two

"You don't want it?" Zain laughed

"Shut up you petty clockmaker"

"Then take it"

Yolshviek still stood there staring at Zain

"I knew it" said Zain as they began circling the room again "You don't have enough power to wield it. You are very powerful, but that is artificial power. You need to be born powerful enough to even touch these artifacts, am I right?

"How do you know this"

"How do you, oh, wait, let me guess, does it have something to do with Nicol Bolas?"

Yolshviek stared at Zain, he meant business

"I knew it, Nicol Bolas sent you to retrieve this artifact, well not retrieve, like I said your not powerful enough. He sent you to weaken the mages that held them, so he could retrieve them. Only to realize that the tides turned on you, you were sealed away. Now the only question is: Why did Bolas not retrieve the watch after you were sealed away. I know that the mage that wielded this watch before me died shortly after sealing you away."

Yolshviek shot a black lightning bolt at Zain, but he used the watch to dodge. Zain quickly realized that the watch disappeared. Yolshviek shot another lightning blot, Zain dived out of the way, but one bolt hit his right leg. As he fell to the floor Zain gripped his leg in pain. Yolshviek smiled as he walked over to Zain and lifted him up.

"Now it ends" Yolshviek said with vengeance.

As Yolshviek swung the knife he conjured his hand was stabbed, he dropped Zain and gripped his hand in pain. Yolshviek saw that what stabbed him was a robotic humanoid made from gears and springs.

"I don't like it when I am lifted against my will" Zain said with condescending sarcasm.

"What is that!" Yolshviek yelled

"You mean the robot? I don't even know, but I do know I can summon them"

Zain thought the fight was going his way, but then he soon felt a pain in his chest. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

"I see you found the side effect of my lightning"

"What did you do to me" Zain was almost out of breath

"To make sure anyone hit with that lightning is dead no matter what it sends electricity through the target's body, and it goes straight for the heart."

Zain tried to catch his breath, but he was feeling lightheaded, he felt himself loosing his conciseness.

Just as Zain lost hope the throne room doors busted open. A man in iron armor stood at the doors.

"Graax" Zain said smiling

"I knew I felt a strong presence enter the castle, and I knew it had to be you" Graax said smiling back at Zain

"How the hell did you get out of the dungeon?!" Yolshviek shouted

"Your chains take away magic abilities, but they can still be picked. Next time have guards that will be smart enough to search me"

Zain reached into his jacket and pulled out the watch, Yolshviek was to focused on Graax to realize, but Graax himself knew what Zain pulled out. Graax lunged towards Yolshviek to strike him, Yolshviek countered with lightning but Zain countered Yolshviek with the watch. While time was stopped Zain moved his robot in front of the lightning and moved out of the way of the crossfire. As time resumed the lightning hit the robot and blew it up, Graax leaped through the smoke of the explosion and stabbed Yolshviek straight through the chest. Yolshviek screamed and looked down to see the sword. He looked back up at Graax and yelled

"There's a blade in my chest!"

"Yes, yes there is, excellent observation" Zain joked still gripping his chest, Graax pulled out a second blade and put it to Yolshviek's throat.  
"Any last words?" Graax said with anger

"Just two: Screw You" Yolshviek put his hands out as if to shoot lightning, but it backfired and Yolshviek flung himself against the wall.

"What the hell is this?"

"That blade is actually an enchantment, the one impaled has power sealed away and whenever they try casting a spell it backfires onto them"

"That is so evil" Yolshviek declared

"Hypocrite" Zain yelled

Yolshviek slammed his staff on the ground and a portal opened in the wall behind him "You havn't seen the last of me" he declared as he went through the portal.

"I thought you said that seals away power" Zain said with curiosity

"Well, everything except planeswalking" Graax said almost as surprised as Zain

"Is that walking from one plane to another?"

"Yes, but enough of that, we won"

The two laughed as Zain lost conciseness and fell to the floor.

Zain woke up in a strange room. The room was filled with bookshelves and on one wall was a circle of ten different symbols. Zain felt lightheaded and lifted the blanket off of him to see that his right leg was replaced by a robotic leg. Zain screamed in shock Graax and a couple other men quickly ran in.

"He's awake" Graax said

One of the other men looked like an elf doctor and he made Zain lay down on the bed.

"Calm down, everything is alright" the other man said. This man had short brown hair and white marks on his face, he wore all blue and a cape. Zain calmed down and said:

"Who are you? Where am I, and why is my leg ROBIC?!"

"My name is Jace Beleren, this is the plane of Ravnica. This man is a doctor from the Simic guild. That leg of yours was invented by the Izzet guild, geniuses that guild. The Simic had to amputate in order to prevent any further damage to your body. Whatever you were hit with was infecting your leg and about to destroy it, your heart to" Jace's voice was very calm and sophisticated.

"Don't tell me you took out my heart to" Zain turned to the doctor "Did you?"

"No, your heart made it, but your leg was not so lucky. Do you think he is ready to stand doctor"

The doctor nodded at Jace. Jace looked at Zain and gave him a hand signal to stand up. Zain got out of the bed and stood, he almost lost his balance but regained it soon. Jace looked at the doctor and spoke:

"You did well, take this, and give the other letter to the Izzet" Jace said as he handed a couple letters to the doctor who soon left.

"So, what now" Zain asked

"Well, Graax told me of the little adventure you had, and I went through your thoughts to see your side of the story" Jace said, he did not break his calm voice

"You read my mind?"

"Yes, but I have read so many minds that I have become quite the master at keeping secrets. But that artifact you have, may I see it?"

"Sure, anything for the man that saved my life" Zain reached into his jacket and pulled the watch out to show Jace

"Well, I alone did not save your life. Graax here is the one who brought you here, I simply commanded the Simic to take your leg of and told the Izzet to make you a new one." Jace said this as he studied the artifact. Jace looked Zain in the eyes and said:

"You have extraordinary power to be able to wield this, they ones who created this are said to have been direct descendents of what is only known as 'The Creator', the power that created the multiverse. Each of these 'Fragments of Creation' have the power to manipulate a very powerful force, this watch is time. The only two planeswalkers powerful enough to wield these artifacts are you and Nicol Bolas"

"So, what do I do now?" Zain asked with slight worry

"You're a planeswalker, your fate is in your own hands."

Zain smiled and then looked down at the watch.

"I guess I need to find them"

"I guess so" Jace replied

Zain turned to the wall with the symbols

"But before I go, what are these symbols"

"These are the ten guilds of the plane of Ravnica, each has something special to them. You see this symbol that looks sort of like a dragon? This is the Izzet guild, and this symbol is the Simic, doctors of Ravnica. If you want you can stay here for a while, I will show you around"

"But which guild do you belong to?"

"I don't, I keep them from killing each other and trying to take Ravnica for themselves"

"I think that I will take you on that offer to stay, you can show me around, I think I want to see these guilds for myself"

Jace opened the door to let Zain out of the room. Zain was ready for a new Plane, a new experience, a new adventure.

Authors notes:

This final part of the chapter took me a while, I knew what I wanted to write but I just didn't know how to word most of it. That and I've been busy. I will start on chapter 2 soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 2 sneak peak

Authors Notes:

This is not the actual chapter, this is part of the chapter as a sneak peak of what is to come. This is the first part of the first part of chapter 2 (if that makes any sense). I will try to get done with the actual chapter quickly, I already have a basic idea of what is going to happen to Zain.

Chapter 2

Zain was getting used to his robotic leg as him, Jace, and Graax walked through the crowded streets full of vendors, bums, busy beings, and shady characters.

In the multiverse, a universe made up of an infinite amount of worlds known as planes, which in turn are infinitely different. There is a plane known as Ravnica. Ravnica is a plane of a mass city of the same name. The city is governed by ten different guilds, who are constantly fighting for control of Ravnica. Jace Beleren is a peacekeeper between the guilds.

The three planeswalkers walked through the city as Jace explained to Zain what the ten guilds were.

"The ten guilds are as follows: Azorios Senate, political rulers, they use White and Blue mana. Boros legion, basically the police, they use White and Red mana. House Dimir, they technically do not exist as anybody knows they are hired for things that require maximum stealth or things other guilds do not wish to do, they use Blue and Black mana. Golgari swarm, waste management to put it simply, they use Green and Black mana. Gruul Clans, plants and wildlife are the specialty, they use Green and Red mana. Izzet League, provide power to Ravnica, they are the ones who invented that leg of your's, they use Red and Blue mana. Orzhov Syndicate, they are businessmen and lawyers, they use Black and White mana. Cult of Rakdos, they are entertainers and blue collar workers, they use Red and Black mana. Selensya Conclave, peacekeepers and religionists, they use Green and White mana. Last but not least is the Simic Combine, life scientists and doctors, they amputated your leg and put that robotic one on, they use Blue and Green mana. Did you understand all of that?"

"Some of it" Zain replied "Do you have a picture slide show or something?" he joked

"Come with me, everything will be taught in time" Jace said as the three planeswalkers walked through the streets.

"Before we go any further I have a question to ask you" Zain said to Jace

"Ask away, I am not the smartest man in the multiverse, but I am very wise"

"How exactly do you cast spells? When I summoned those robots I felt an energy run through me, but I think that energy came from somewhere"

"That energy is known as mana. It is all around us, it is the very energy used to cast spells. The way mana is gathered is through memory of lands, and spells are memories of events or creatures or even other planeswalkers. Some planeswalkers can invent there own spells, either by creating an event of there own or by other means. If you meant to or not, you used the memory of the land you live in to cast spells."

"Wait, I can summon other planeswalkers?"

"Yes, once you build up enough strength you will be able to summon me, with blue mana of course"

"Wait, another question. Does mana have color? You mentioned earlier that the ten guilds use different colors of mana. What is a mana color?"

"Yes, mana has color, sort of. You cannot physically see mana, we use different colors to describe the properties. Different spells require different colors of mana. The five colors are White, Blue, Black, Red, and Green. White is balance and order, Blue is intelligence and logic, Black is sacrifice and death, Red is passion and fire, Green is growth and strength. Each mana color comes from different land, Plains for White mana, Islands for Blue mana, Swamps for Black mana, Mountains for Red mana, and Forests for Green mana. Do you understand now?"

"I think so"

"Some spells require more than one color, when you mix mana into different combinations you can get different properties. Such as the ten guilds, each is a different color combination of two colors of mana, and they are all completely different"

"Okay, I think I got it" Zain said sounding somewhat confused

"Don't worry I was just confused as you when he explained it all to me" Graax said

"Allow me to show you to the ten guilds, and feel free to join any of them if you wish. Just don't join more than one guild, they all fell as if they should rule Ravnica" Jace explained to Zain as he lead them to a new part of the city.

Authors notes:

Yes, this is going to be a story about Ravnica. I will try my best to include all 10 guilds. Like the previous chapter this one will be split into two or three parts, and this is only part of part 1. I will try to have the next part done soon.


End file.
